


[vid] Red Rain

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Angst, Effects of Violence, Fanvids, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny Crockett's terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Red Rain

Red Rain  
Song by Peter Gabriel  
Made for Vividcon 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Killa for editing the music!


End file.
